The present invention relates to a disposable body fluid absorbent pad.
A disposable body fluid absorbent pad being longer than being wide is well known, which comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet facing a wearer's body, a liquid-impervious backsheet facing away from the wearer's body and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these sheets and contoured by longitudinally opposite end margins extending in a transverse direction and transversely opposite side edge margins extending in a longitudinal direction.
The pad disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-119528A has a front region destined to cover a wearer's belly, a rear region destined to cover a wearer's hip and an intermediate region destined to cover a wearer's crotch. This pad is provided on its backsheet with a ring-shaped rubber member. Specifically, the rubber member is provided in a transversely middle zone in the intermediate region of the pad in a manner that longitudinally opposite ends of the rubber member are secured to an outer surface of the backsheet and an intermediate portion extending between these opposite ends is let free from the outer surface of the backsheet. This pad is adapted to be laid on an inner side of shorts and put on a wearer's body together with the shorts. With this pad, the rubber member attached to the outer surface of the backsheet comes in contact with the inner side of the shorts and functions as anti-slip means to prevent the pad from slipping with respect to the shorts.
The pad disclosed in the above-cited Publication is adapted to be merely placed upon the shorts when the pad is put on the wearer's body, so the pad itself is not independently held in close contact with the wearer's body. It is essential to use the shorts to hold the pad in close contact with the wearer's body. As the shorts slips down along the wearer's waist, this pad moves away from the wearer's crotch and it is no more possible for the pad to absorb body fluids. Particularly when the pad is put on the bedridden wearer, the shorts must be first put on the wearer and then the pad must be placed upon the inner side of the shorts. Thus much time and labor should be necessary to put the pad on the wearer's body.